


It's you

by RainyAerii



Series: Seasonal Love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Artist Xu Ming Hao | The8, Barista Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyAerii/pseuds/RainyAerii
Summary: Maybe it’s his passion for his job and hobbies. His lawful and good-willed heart filled with compassion. The way he elegantly carries himself in public, like a noble prince in an fantasy dreamland. Or even his artist senses.Is there a need for why? The reasons felt infinite, like every day they talked a new reason adds onto a list, eventually compiling and stacked up until no longer countable.---Jun works up the courage to confess to a customer he's been crushing on ever since they first met.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Seasonal Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	It's you

“Nope, this is a bad idea. I can’t do this. There’s no way he’ll ever accept what was I thinking-” Jun mumbled under his breath, feet shuffling and pacing in the break room. His shift has just started in the noon yet here he was panicking. An envelope with a tiny heart sealing the flap is clutched tightly in his sweaty hands.

‘Is now of all days the time to back out now, Jun?’, he fought with his thoughts. The timing should be right. Outside of the room, the smoky aroma of coffee and hot tea occupied the cafe’s air. Casual conversations between customers and workers livens up the atmosphere. And the _decorations_.

He spent a week writing up the letter, occasionally turning to google and his literature major friend for proofreading. All the things he wanted to say is contained, for one person. And that person is probably outside right now, or not.

Today is 14th February, Valentine’s day.

“Dude, can you please get out? We could use a helping hand right now.” Soonyoung, his co-worker, burst through the door and startled Jun. His eyes landed on the letter, eliciting a knowing smirk.

“Say, who’s that letter for?” Soonyoung questioned, as if pretending to not know.

“No one! It’s not for anyone.”

His eyebrows raised with suspicion at Jun. They had a moment just staring at each other, waiting for one of them to give up and let go. It’s a tense moment, just two baristas and that knowing thought they have a job to do outside the walls. Jun failed miserably.

“FINE! It’s for him...” He finally confessed, ears turning red. Soonyoung laughed at his mini victory, and Jun’s embarrassment. It wasn’t a new matter between the workers in the cafe. Literally everyone knew of this person he secretly fancies.

He doesn’t understand why he can’t just suffer alone.

“Just so you know, he’s outside right now,” Soonyoung stated, gesturing with his thumb outside. Jun could easily imagine the regular outside with his stylish scarf and thin-rimmed glasses, sipping on his latte macchiato.

“H-he is? When did he get here?” He visibly panicked, moving from pacing to biting his thumb. His shift started at 2 and he arrived 5 minutes earlier. The regular didn’t have a designated time to come to the cafe. Some days, he’d come early in the morning for breakfast and most times he would come for a short while to take away.

“Not too long ago, meaning it’s about time for you to go out and be a man,” Soonyoung pushed patted his shoulder a bit too roughly, almost making him drop the letter. “What are you so afraid of?”

Jun sighed, “I’m not so sure how he’d react getting a confession from a barista.”

“What the- but you two are such a perfect fit! Sun and moon, hot and cold, Jun and Minghao. Just chill and do it.”

“Okay okay, fine. Did you serve his drink yet? If not, I can do it _and_ give the letter.” He emphasised knowing his co-worker would always bring it up until Jun finally did it.

“Nice! Someone already served it, just go and talk to him.” Soonyoung winked and cheered as Jun headed to the door. He clutched the envelope onto his chest, heart pumping quick and rhythmical. Exhaling a deep breath, Jun stepped out of the door into the counter.

-

Fallen leaves showered the pavement when they first met. 

It has always been his favourite time of the year. He had seen the leaves wilting as a mark of an appearance of something new. The cool weather complemented the warm colours around them, such harmonization is a perfect time for their special drinks and desserts of course!

While his job usually requires him to operate the machine, he still partake in socialising with the customers. Every day never felt mundane when you get to hear people’s satisfaction and joy to freshly-brewed coffee. If anything, Jun is more suited to be their server or cashier but he made it clear the espresso machine is his to handle. He never regretted his choice to work at this homely cafe.

That day was particularly colder than usual, attracting more people to stop by for warmth. On a typical Saturday, customers tend to come in groups or at the very least pairs. Yet interestingly, among the sea of patrons one sat alone at the side by the window.

The customer worn a beige sweater, paired nicely with a grey plaid coat. Splashes of white decorated the lower part of his dark ripped jeans and completed with converses. His hair is the colour of a raven’s feathers. His eyes dazzling in a rich velvet black. Horn-rimmed glasses donned his face, embodying wisdom and elegance. After ordering, he walked with flair, face impassive and serene.

Now, Jun’s memory of the regulars is unrivalled. He had talked to them enough that it plants a memorable presence and impression in his mind, enabling him to remember. Even those that came for a second time, he can tell from the way they ordered. And this lone customer was the only one who caught his eye.

Would it be an exaggeration to say he was smitten in an instant?

Jun himself believes he falls in love too quickly. That something so simple would leave him attracted to an individual for a while. It’s a hurtful flaw always reminded to him, the flames would go out too quickly before time can truly pass for love to blossom. It can’t be helped with his stubborn attitude with his emotions.

Despite it all, he finds himself to try engaging with the customer, at least to find out his name. He made his drink with extra precision and care as the first sip would have to leave long-lasting effects for customers to come back. After completing it, Jun quickly told the server that he insist on delivering it himself. Thankfully they didn’t question why.

He carefully made his way to the table and settled the drink gently, “Here’s your Espresso Macchiato. Enjoy!”

Jun hadn’t expected the unexpected. The customer looked up and the most beautiful smile was there on his lips. “Thank you,” his soft, calming voice echoed despite it being a brief sentence. He probably ended up staring for longer than intended.

“Um, is there anything else?” The customer asked confusedly. Jun panicked and his eyes darted everywhere, landing on a sketchbook with a drawing on the table.

“Ah! Um- nice drawing!” He managed to stuttered out. The raven-haired looked away from him and to the drawing. It was then he noticed the customer held a pencil in his right hand, an image of a lighthouse was displayed in a phone beside the sketchbook.

“Oh, this?” The customer lifted the sketchbook. “Thanks, I thought it wasn’t that nice since it’s my first time.”

“Really? But it looks like an artist drew it!”

“...”

“...”

“I am an artist.”

“Oh...” Jun paused, imagining all the ways he can disappear from the face of the earth in a second. Screw that, he has a job to do and it’s definitely not embarrassing himself in front of a handsome customer.

“Well. I’m just gonna, go back and do my job, serving people-wait no I’m a barista.” He muttered. “Enjoy the coffee, and drawing! Bye!” He dashed to the behind of the counter before the customer could react, crouched down to hide and suffer.

After waiting for some time, he slowly inched up, taking a peek. His heart almost stopped when a pair of eyes stared back at him.

Jun wanted to disappear to the break room from this awkward mess yet couldn’t tear his eyes away from those dark ones. The customer smiled gently; hand raised shyly to wave at no one other than him. He quickly dropped back down.

‘Oh my god. Why did I say that, why are you so dumb Wen Junhui! I should’ve just kept my mouth shut and serve the coffee. But- but his smile was really cute-’

“Oi, get back to work!” Soonyoung exclaimed, kicking his body. His hands were occupied with half-filled cups. “Jeez, where did you go?”

“Ah, okay I’m getting up! Sorry...” Jun quickly got up and headed to help Soonyoung to make the drinks. Soon enough he’s back in his regular routine, making the drinks and all. But once in a while he couldn’t help but glance back at the man. He brought his hand to his cheeks, they’re warmer than the espressos. Jun smiled to himself.

_He really is cute._

\-----------------------------

Their second meeting was... better.

December rolled in which meant bringing out the Christmas decorations and special menus. The thought of celebrating the holidays was enough to have Jun excited, as long as he’s not working.

The day went on as usual. It wasn’t as filled in the cafe during the weekdays. Around mid-noon, he’s able to take a break from his tiring work, usually spent by wasting time on phone games. It was somehow that one lucky day; the customer came back.

He had thicker clothes for the weather this time, alongside a really comfy-looking scarf. Jun hadn’t known how he should react, either run away again or try another conversation. He intended his feelings to simply be a passing crush. But how? He couldn’t deny the joy he felt watching that very same customer entering.

Once again, their eyes met when the customer was in the middle of ordering his drinks. He nodded at Jun with a smile after paying, searching for a vacant seat. His heart fluttered.

Fate planned to be kinder to Jun with this window of opportunity. Though, he couldn’t help but feel hesitant. His heart and mouth were such a mess it caused him a great deal of embarrassment that still leeches on him. But at the same time, he can’t outright ignore when the customer clearly remembered Jun.

He sighed to himself after finishing the last drink, watching the man from his back once again alone. His legs went on auto-pilot and walked towards to the table.

“Hey, you came back.” Jun spoke as soon as he got there. The customer looked up from his book, unsurprised but smiling at his presence.

“Hi, I wanted to try some more drinks here,” He replied, setting the book down and shifted a bit to face him properly. “And I hope that your serving-, I mean your barista work you were doing before is settled.” A small giggle left his lips.

“Ah, it’s just that-” Jun dropped onto the seat across the customer- “I chat a lot with the customers here, most of them being regulars. I also try to talk to newcomers too and also for some feedback on our cafe.”

“I see, that’s really nice of you.” He suddenly looked back to the counter and back at Jun. “I don’t mean to interrupt but are you not working?”

“Nope! It’s my break time, actually- Wait are you waiting for someone oh god I’m really sorry-”

“No, wait!” Just as Jun scrambled to get up, he was stopped by a soft hand that grabbed his wrist, bringing him back down. “I’m by myself. And you can stay, it’s okay.”

His shoulders sagged in relief. The warm sensation disappeared as the customer’s hand retracted back. They’re just left with this poor silence when both sides can’t think of what else to say. He was beginning to wonder if his presence was the cause of it. But deep down, he had a lot to say, just that it’s tough to unravel his thoughts and figure out which one to say first. He recalled back before they first met. How he first talked to newcomers, interact with his co-workers and kept his feelings at bay.

Whenever you’re lost, retrace your steps from the starting point.

“Well, since we’ve seen each other more than once I should introduce myself. My name is Junhui. You can also call me Jun!” He exclaimed, hand outstretched and ready to shake.

The warmth returned, along with a beam. “Minghao. Nice to meet you.”

\--------------------------------

After that, things just happened between them.

Every time he came, Jun tries to spare time to at least have a small talk with him in the midst of working. Once in two weeks became two or more and eventually, Minghao became a regular. He began coming every Sunday. When it was his break time, he now spent it talking to Minghao, finding out a lot more of the man.

He works as a digital artist, designing book covers and experienced with 3D art. Despite his profession, he enjoys drawing on a sketchbook ever since he was young. Jun also finds out his other hobbies: fashion, photography, reading... It was pretty funny when he found out Minghao was younger than him as their interaction felt like the opposite. He does see himself as carefree and often childish, different to Minghao’s maturity and cautious nature.

Vice versa, Jun tells more about himself. How he started working here, his love for spicy food and including obsession with cats. His thoughts were honestly thinking how boring his life sounded compared to Minghao’s. It formed into genuine admiration amid the brewing attraction for the younger.

Maybe it’s his passion for his job and hobbies. His lawful and good-willed heart filled with compassion. The way he elegantly carries himself in public, like a noble prince in an fantasy dreamland. Or even his artist senses.

Is there a need for why? The reasons felt infinite, like every day they talked a new reason adds onto a list, eventually compiling and stacked up until no longer countable.

Their dynamic also changes. The first few times they talked there’s a noticeable distance kept, polite mannerisms shown and absolutely no contact. As time passes, Jun finds himself just wanting to touch him even for a bit. He makes up different excuses. One time, he thought he was getting sick from the cold weather and joked about it once, receiving a reaction he... didn’t expect. Minghao began lecturing him about health care, all while his hand feeling on Jun’s forehead all the way to his neck. That day really flustered him badly it became hard to concentrate at the final hour.

He’d always wondered something: what were they? Friends? Acquaintances? This ambiguity worries him at most. He truly wants them to be friends, he sees Minghao as a friend despite meeting through his work. But what does he see? His expressions and demeanour made it hard for him to see through.

At home, he brought a hand to his chest, thinking of Minghao. Minghao, Minghao, Minghao. The dangerous thing with love is when the feelings grow, it can easily spiral out of his grasp. That one day he might end up making a fool out of himself again due to his impulsive actions.

And here he was, re-enacting this stupidity on a special day.

Despite his nerves, Jun walked briskly to the lone man, back facing him.

“Guess who?” He said childishly and grabbed both of Minghao’s shoulders, causing his body to tense from the sudden touch and surprise.

He sighed, his own hands on Jun’s to release himself from the barista’s grip. “I thought you weren’t coming today. When did you get here?”

Today, he wore a light blue denim jacket and a white shirt. His pants were dark jeans that fits well on his think legs, contrasting the white sneakers. The glasses were gone from his face.

“Not that long ago, you’re here alone again?”

“You’re asking me? I thought you knew your regulars well,” Minghao shot back, not even trying to hide his smile.

Jun watched as he sipped his drink, the person whom he had a chance to get to know for months now. There’s no way he can turn back time. It has to be now. He feels like they’re floating in their own space, just the two of them. His heartbeat quickened.

“Hey, there’s something I want to give you. Can- can you close your eyes?”

Minghao looked at him, wondering. A few beats of silence, he nodded then sat the drink down. Enticing eyes closed.

Jun slowly took out the envelope, his gaze intently watching the serene face. He took a few deep breaths, still nervous yet anticipating. “Give me your hand.”

Minghao brought his right hand above the table, a bit hesitant while grabbing the empty air. His fingers made contact with the smooth paper, grabbing deeper and feeling the contents. Jun released the envelope and it rests on the latter’s hand.

“You can open your eyes now.”

His eyelids fluttered open, peering the envelope. Carefully, his slender fingers opened the seal and took out the contents. He unfolded the paper, read through every word Jun wrote and spent time thinking of how to confess. He watched as Minghao’s mouth gaped open a slight bit, eyes widened. The paper lowered down onto his lap.

“S-surprise?”

At first, Minghao didn’t respond at all. He’s becoming more aware of the noises coming from all sides of the building, the scent of coffee, the sun shining down on them. For a while, Jun thought he passed out or something until he mumbled under his breath.

“...go”

“Um, what did you say?”

Minghao sat up in a flash, panic in his face. “I-I’m really sorry I need to go.” He grabbed his backpack and made his way in a rush to reach the door. The letter was clenched tightly in his hand.

“Minghao wait!” Jun tried call after him but only received a look from the artist before he dashed away. He stood there, processing everything he witnessed.

‘Of course, he doesn’t feel the same way.’ That thought dully echoed. He staggered slowly to the counter, what’s next? He’s probably ruined everything that happened between them. Minghao had been the reason why he looks forward to wake up in the morning. He had imagined they would become much closer and would meet up outside. They could’ve been that.

In the end, it’s his fault.

“Hey, you okay?” Soonyoung asked, clearly noticing the devastated state he’s in.

“I don’t know.”

\---------------

The walk from the subway to his apartment never felt this depressing. He tried not to remind himself with what happened a few hours ago. He shouldn’t feel down about it, there are plenty of other fishes in the sea.

He sighed for the nth time, entering his small apartment. The sun has almost set when he looked outside of the balcony, inhaling the city air and began wondering. With full honesty, Jun wishes that after what happened that he’ll still see him. Talk to him, stay as friends.

Right after the confession, Soonyoung advised him. “If he’s really your friend, then something like this won’t ruin your friendship. He wants you as a friend too, Jun.”

‘The pain will go away,’ He reminds himself. It’s okay, it’s just a small crush (is it?).

He didn’t focus on the confession at all while at home, deciding it’s better to spend time being productive as a way to not let his thoughts disturb. It was a good opportunity to practice his cooking as most of the time he would get take-outs for dinner. Entering back, he took a hot shower and a change of clothes.

When he was a child, his mom taught him to cook a variety of dishes, reminding him that it’ll be useful in the future. He figured she’s right. The delicious aroma of fried rice filled his kitchen. It’s one of the simpler foods to make and he had leftover rice.

Jun recalled his mom nagging him last Chinese New Year with why he’s still single. Matchmaking isn’t the way he wants to find love no matter how many times she brought it up. He wants to do it naturally. Trust his luck in finding ‘the one’. Guess it didn’t work out for him either way.

A sudden ring from the doorbell brought him back to his senses from a romcom he found on Netflix. Pausing, he headed for the door, a bit suspicious considering he didn’t expect any guests. Especially when it’s already dark outside.

He opened the door, revealing Minghao in the clothes from the cafe.

“Hey, can I please talk to you-” The door slammed shut in front of him. On the other side, Jun couldn’t believe what he just saw. ‘Am I dreaming?’ He pinched himself, ‘Ow! Okay, not dreaming.’

Why is he here? How did he find out his address? Jun thought this issue with his feelings have gone away, but when he arrived at the door everything just came tumbling back. He wants to run away. He doesn’t want to deal with this now. But a hand still rests on the doorknob.

A sigh came from outside and Jun heard the sound of zippers opening. Other sounds were followed but he couldn’t properly tell what it was, or why. He waited by the door. After some time, his feet felt something that came from the door.

Looking down, a note stared back at Jun.

_I’m sorry for running away. Please let me explain, I’ll tell you everything._

Ignorance is bliss. He can just ignore him and go on with his night. Yet his heart wants to see Minghao, to open the door for him. His own self is fighting internally over a single person, how stupid.

_But is love stupid?_

“I’m sorry.” The door slowly opened, wide enough for him to see Minghao’s face, scared but relieved. “Come on in.”

Jun led him into his apartment, heading to the dim-lit living room. He could tell Minghao tried not to stare around the place foreign to him, his vision kept down onto the floor. He sat down on the couch, prompting the artist to do the same.

Just this morning, they acted so different from this current moment. Just like back when they were strangers, a customer and a barista. This day could never turn out weirder than the plot of a long-series fantasy book.

“I... I’m really sorry,” Minghao started. His voice came out raw and low, barely audible.

“It’s alright.” Lies. “I understand, you don’t have to pretend to like me back, you know?”

The sudden abrupt movement in front of him made Jun jump. Minghao was on his feet, frowning as if the sentence made him mad.

“That’s not true! I didn’t mean to make you think I rejected you...” It was the loudest he’d ever heard from a soft-spoken artist. The last words trailed off and he was back with a downhearted expression, he sunk onto the couch again.

“Then, why?”

Instead of responding, Minghao grabbed his backpack and unzipped it. He took out something at a lagging pace.

A bouquet. It’s a bouquet of roses.

“I ran away because... I panicked. I didn’t expect you to confess first.”

“Wait, what do you mean ‘first’?” Jun asked, his hands resting on his lap.

“It’s because I wanted to ask you out.”

‘ _Ask me out? As in, go on a date?!’_

“I quickly went back home to get the roses and this drawing I made of you. When I went back to the cafe, you were gone. That’s when one of the baristas saw me and told that you went home already. He gave me your address.” He pulled out a tube-like object and removed the cap, a rolled piece of paper slid out. Minghao gently unrolled the paper. It was an amazing portrait of Jun, drawn with each detail noticed.

“So, you’re not rejecting me?!” Jun gawked, first at the picture then at Minghao. The latter gave him a shy smile.

“No. In fact, it’s my dream to receive a confession from a barista.”

“Hold on, are you saying you’ve been going to cafes hoping that a barista would confess to you?” He asked dumbfounded. “That’s insane.”

“What the-” Minghao snorted, followed with a melodious laugh that could easily fill his heart with butterflies. “It’s from a certain barista.

Jun felt the weight on the couch shifting as Minghao inched closer. His right hand came to caress the barista’s cheek, the other arm to hold his back. At first, he simply hovered right there but his soft eyes weren’t focused properly, as if waiting for a signal. Jun wasn’t sure what to do, staring like a deer in a headlight.

He hears his own voice, whispering _Go for it_. His hand went up steadily to Minghao’s face and closed the gap between them.

The kiss could barely come across as a proper one, more of a slight brush of lips. They stared at each other, waiting for a while until Jun went back closer. It’s an addicting taste, like drizzled honey and melted chocolate. Minghao too, began craving his lips and actively travels his mouth. Their make-out session stopped for them to take a breather.

“It’s you,” Jun whispered as his hands went to his hips limply. “I’ve always had a crush on you.”

“Me too.” Minghao beamed, hugging tightly the older one. “Happy Valentine’s day, Jun.”

He drew away to press another kiss. They fit perfectly together despite the misunderstandings. Day and night. Black and white. Jun and Minghao.

\----------------------

“I’m really sorry today didn’t went that well, I will take you to a proper date soon.” Minghao zipped his bag close. He was about to get up before a hand pulled him down to his knees.

“Wait!” Jun blurted out. His cheeks turned red from his own sudden outburst.

“What is it?”

“Stay over, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's and Carat Day everyone!  
> It's my first time writing kiss scenes and I'm defenitely not good at it ;-;
> 
> This was inspired by my own experiences. I wrote a love letter to my crush years ago whom I only knew for like two months. It was pretty embarrassing but a nice memory to look back to.
> 
> (I'll write a continuation to this fic so please look forward to it!)
> 
> Hopefully everyone is safe and happy wherever you are, bye bye <3


End file.
